A New World
by preceptormyth101
Summary: Justice has triumphed. The world was safe, the Reach destroyed, but at a terrible cost. Kid Flash, the sidekick, no, the hero, gave his life to defend and protect Earth and humanity. He shall be remembered for his courage, his valor, and his sacrifice...Yet, this was not the end of his story. No, what if Wally was still alive? What if his greatest challenge was just beginning? AU


**Hey preceptormyth101 here! So I just finished watching the Young Justice second season and I had an epiphany! So I decided to right this in continuation of the second season. Thanks for looking and reading and hope you enjoy the show! Sorry in advance for my mistakes in writing. I just had to write this before I lost it. Anyway on to the show, again!**

**Note: I'm using the roster of heroes and villains from both Young Justice and Justice League Unlimited just cause I love both shows. **

A New World

Chapter 01: The Beginning

2:04 P.M. Happy Harbor

"Tell Artemis I love her and-" Kid Flash in his superhero suit looked around. Where was Flash and Impulse? Better question was, where was he? This wasn't the North Pole. No, he recognized the area. It was Happy Harbor. Well, it was, but, at the same time, it wasn't. To start off, it was dark, damp, and someone forgot to flush the toilet. Impulse... Anyway, it looked like Wally was in the briefing room, but everything here was destroyed. Well, destroyed was a nice way of saying it. More like someone put a wrecking ball and a fuming overly-powered son of steel together and had a field day. The decayed floor was basically a mosaic of cracks, split tiles, and craters while the walls were in the no better shape.

"Where am I?" Looking around and seeing no signs of life besides the rats, Kid Flash tried his com. "Kid Flash to team, do you read me?" No response. Dead silence, not even static. "Robin? Superboy? Zatanna? Kaldur?! Megan?! Artemis?!..Anyone?"

Maybe they were out of communication range, but then why did the base look like it had just been through Superboy's tantrum? Maybe they were on a mission somewhere. Yeah, it had to be it, and someone just forgot to clean up Superboy's mess. It was so obvious!

So where should he go?...Remember what Uncle Barry said, "When in doubt, go bug Bats."

So Wally was in doubt and he was kind of lonely. So time to go see Bats and bug him so much that the quiet cape-crusader would tell him everything that was happening.

-Smooth Transition-

Even though the water was pleasantly sunny and clear, racing to Gotham from Happy Harbor was not the pleasant journey Wally had expected. First off, there were giant craters everywhere: on the road, sidewalk, even on the side of buildings. It looked like a war was fought there. Secondly, no people. Granted, he did see a couple of heads pop out of the seemingly deserted, wrecked buildings here and there; but, when they saw him, they immediately ran toward the nearest back alley or building. Thirdly, there wasn't any crime. Exactly zero, zilch, none. There wasn't even a cat on top of a tree or the regular hostage situation. Everyone was either A: Hiding, or B: Hiding.

To make matters worse, he was hungry, but he couldn't stop to eat a quadruple cheeseburger, or a gooey triple-decker chili dog, or a...Focus Wally!

Running the last couple of miles quickly, Wally made it to Bruce's mansion. Something was definitely wrong. Bruce's mansion wasn't exactly Bruce's anymore since it was completely demolished. There was no ceiling or 2nd to who knew how many floors. There was just the first floor that had no walls, doors, or windows. The only thing that had a semblance of anything having been there was the grandfather clock that once covered the entrance.

"Please don't tell me." Frighten, Kid Flash let the sentence hang, hoping that if he didn't finish it that this all would've been a dream. Unfortunately, the mansion stayed the same.

Seeing no reason to stare at it any longer, Wally, tense and wanting answers, strode to the old grandfather clock and noticed how it was the only thing in the whole mansion unscathed. It hadn't been forced open, especially since it left the secret entrance completely open to the outside world. Someone who knew how to get in left it open.

Wally sped down the steps and, just like Happy Harbor, the ground was covered by Superboy's tantrum attack. Thankfully, the monitors were intact this time.

Turning the monitors on, Wally who had expected to be asked for a password saw a video stream pop up.

Although the video was poor quality and fizzing every so often, Wally could clearly see Batman glaring at the camera and then darkly speaking into the recording.

"Day 24. Robin, Alfred, and I have locked ourselves down here in the cave. Batgirl has already left, trying to find help. We've been here for a couple of hours under siege by Stability, a new super villain league, but it's obvious that we will not last here long enough for help to arrive." Even from the poor quality video, Wally could hear the shots and yelling probably from the outside as if a war was being fought and see the ceiling shake from some powerful impacts. "It has been 23 days since the Watchtower has been destroyed. I've lost contact with many of the Leaguers. I fear for the worst. Yet, there is still some hope. Wonder Woman is back on her home island with her Amazonian sisters, fighting off Galatea or now known as Power Girl, Hal Jordan and John Steward are orbiting Earth with the elite core of Green Lanterns, trying to breach the shield of Sinestro and his corps to provide aid, and both Aquaman and Aqualad are defending Atlantis, providing a base of operations should the worst happen." For a second, Batman hesitated. "However, we have had loses. Superman...Kal-El, is dead, having fought Doomsday and Lex Luthor. Supergirl is also dead, killed by Power Girl. Green Arrow and Icon were killed within the destruction of the Watchtower. Many of the League such as Flash and Captain Atom statuses are unknown. Both Hawkman and Hawkgirl have been killed. The most Young Justice team have all been captured except for Robin and Aqualad. Others such as Wonder Girl and Beast Boy are currently missing."

Stunned, Wally stepped backwards, his legs shaking from under him. This couldn't be true. It **can't** be true. This was another training session. Yeah, that was it. Megan just lost it again. Come on, come on! No luck...this was real. This was no training exercise since he wasn't part of the team anymore. The Justice League was falling apart. Everything was falling apart.

"The three leaders, Joker, Doomsday, and Power Girl, I believe are being controlled by a higher power. None of them are cunning or sane enough to pull this off, as well as get inside information from the Watchtower's mainframe about every single hero in the Justice League. I believe we have been betrayed."

"Brucey, I'm HOME!" Shuddering at Joker's maniacal laugh, Kid Flash could hear Joker yell loudly from the video, as the trickster walked down the stairs. Watching some other infamous villains rush past Joker, Wally also saw Robin and, amazingly, Alfred fighting the fiery, red-head Volcana, and slithering Copperhead, respectively. Although the hero and, somehow, the butler held their own, more and more super villains came rushing in like a tidal wave of evil: Mr. Freeze, Solomon Grundy, the Riddler, Cheetah, it seemed endless.

"To all remaining superheroes. You must keep fighting no matter what happens. Fight the good fight and remember: Justice always triumphs over Evil." Finished with what he needed to say and seeing his comrades in need, Batman quickly turned around, his cape flying across his shoulders, and threw his batarangs, charging into the fray.

"No!" Wally yelled angrily as he saw battered Robin go down, knocked unconscious by Bizarro. "Get up, man! Come on, get up! You can't stop here!" Then poor Alfred fell, his throat slashed from Cheetah's blood-stained claws. Oh, God! Alfred couldn't be dead. He couldn't!

Batman ducked under the Riddler's staff and, with a satisfying crunch, came back with an uppercut to the villian's chin. Seeing Batman occupied, Mr. Freeze tried to shoot him, but Bruce grabbed Riddler across the shoulders and threw him at Freeze. Holding his fire, Freeze manage to catch the Riddler, but did not have enough hands to stop Batman from kicked him across the head.

Then Wally saw the Joker in the background, hefting a bat. "Play ball!" The Joker yelled as Harley Quinn threw him a baseball with Joker's smiling visage painted on it. The Joker smacked the ball toward Batman, making a line-drive to the hero before bouncing with small thuds only a couple of feet away. Before Bruce could run from the medium-sized bomb, Grundy roughly grabbed him from behind, restraining him, and both of them were engulfed in the blast.

"Well, well, the great Batman falls to us big, scary, bad guys. Isn't that a story book ending!" a huge grin across his face showing his yellow teeth, Joker, swinging the bat playfully, said as what Wally could only describe as victorious saunter toward a beaten and burnt, but still alive Batman who had been dropped off by Grundy with a heavy thud. Joker, seeing the lights of the computer, looked toward the monitors. "I always wanted to see where you lived. Good to know I'm the better designer." He then noticed the red dot, signifying the recording. "OOH! You even set up a camera to commemorate our little reunion. I'm touched."

Unable to speak, Batman growled, his mouth bruised and battered to the point where he could barely make a sound.

Stepping across Alfred's body, Joker pulled Batman to face the camera and made sure that Batman was facing it to ensure the hero's humiliation, patting Batman's chin all the while. "Ah, Batsy, don't be like that. Besides, we can only kill you once!" Joker then turned to face the audience of supervillians. "Ladies and other people I don't care about, tonight we have a special guest, Mr. Bruce Wayne, but whom we humble villains know as the Batman!" The villains booed and hissed at the name. "Alright, quiet down...I said QUIET! That's better. Today is a special occasion so I would like a minute of silence...but since that's too long for me to wait, Harle~y!"

"Here you go, Mr. J," Harley said cheerfully, bringing out a fireman's axe and handing it to the Joker.

"Thank you, dear." Holding the axe, Joker turned his attention back to Batman. "So Batsy, any last words?"

Batman glared at him.

"No? Well I do!" Joker got closer to Batman's face, the thought of his rancid breath that close to someone made Wally want to puke. "I'm going to enjoy this, and you are definitely going to feel this." Joker, cackling, hefted the axe above his head, readying for the curtain call for Batman's final performance.

Yet, before Joker could swing, a darkened figure grabbed the axe from Joker's thin hands.

"I'll do it." Surprisingly, the Joker shrugged and bowed, giving the figure the stage.

Batman looked to the mystery man, his eyes cool and unyielding even in such a perilous situation. "So it was you," Batman said, his jaw barely working making his sentence almost incoherent.

"Who else did you expect?" Without waiting for an answer, the sharp axe came down. After the sound of steel cutting flesh, Batman's head rolled to the floor, his body slumping over and blood leaking out. The video ended there.

When he had been in the fake scenario earlier with the team, he had been in a killing rage. After reflecting though, he had learn to treasure every single moment afterwards that could be spent with them. Now that they were gone, all gone. He couldn't bring the rage from inside him...this was real. There was no reset button or training scenario to wake up from. He knew in the bottom of his entire being that this was reality.

Unable to believe what he just saw, Wally West fell to the ground. He curled up his legs around him, too shocked to do anything else. His mind was numb. There was no anger nor depression just grief, his undeniable grief. For Batman was dead. Superman was dead. Everyone he knew was gone, capture, or done. All of his information was known, being on the Watchtower mainframe. What the hell happened? They just beat the Reach and saved the world. So why the hell was this happening?! His parents...oh god, what about his parents? Mom, Dad, Aunty Iris, Uncle Barry? At least Uncle Barry **could** be alive, that's one thing.

He needed to find them, but how? If what the video said was true then he must've been incredibly lucky just to get here without running into any villains. He would need help. But who was left? They were all dead or missing. The Justice League has fallen. There was no Superman, no Batman, just plain, ol' Kid Flash.

No...remember Wally, 'Justice always triumphs over Evil'. Batman was right, always right. Wally West may be in grief, but Kid Flash must fight.

Mustering resolve to stop acting like a baby, Kid Flash scrambled to his feet and went to see if he could find anything useful.

Where would he go? The Hall of Justice was out of the question. If Batman's place was like this, Wally couldn't stand to see the hall. He couldn't go to his own house, afraid of what he might see. The Green Lanterns are in space. Happy Harbor, well he saw what happened to Mount Justice. He wouldn't be very useful in Atlantis since running underwater was highly questionable. Wait, Wonder Woman...she and her Amazons could still be under siege, though the ban of males into their land would be a little difficult to go around. It didn't matter though, he needed allies. He needed help. He needed answers.

Although having his destination, Wally sighed. There was nothing here, no food, no money, no transportatio-OW! Wally rubbed his head and looked around, trying to figure out what hit him. Then he remembered. Batman had a cloaking jet.

-Smooth Transition-

Thanking Nightwing for teaching him how to fly the Batwing when the two of them would go for a joy ride inside of it when they had been younger, Wally West slowly drifted the plane down, landing it on the Themyscira, Paradise Island.

Getting out of the plane, Wally's heart sank to the deepest chasms of his being. It was the same. A war had been fought here. A war that the Amazons lost. Paradise Island was only a ruin of its former great self. Greek buildings had been destroyed, plants decayed, smoke coming from the ruins...smoke?

Feeling his spirits lift in a desperate hope, Wally West sprinted toward the smoke. If there was smoke then that means there was fire. And, hopefully, only someone alive used fire. Someone, anyone.

The wind whipped across his cheeks and sound seemed to slow around him as he moved. His legs felt light due to his new hope. Hope. It seemed so amazing that such a small thing could lift his spirits from the depths of grief.

Yet, it was also fragile. Wally learned that when he came upon the source of the smoke. It was a giant pyre. The fire crackled and snapped as if they were alive, taunting him. Wally put a hand across his nose to plug it from the gut wrenching stench. He could also smell burnt flesh and metal. Then he noticed what was being burned. Amazon bodies. Hundreds of their armored corpses littered the ground while only a dozen were being burned at the moment.

"What in the world," Wally whispered, unable to believe what he saw. The Amazons were dead. All of them. There was no one left. No one for help.

"Wally West?" a feminine voice questioned from behind him.

Kid Flash with superhuman speed, turned seeing what could only be described as a war goddess. Wearing a two finger long green earrings, she had long blond hair reaching to her shoulders and a bright blue eyes that reminded Wally of the sea. She wore a tight, sleeveless shirt with a W on it that reach only to her well-toned midsection. Two bracelets protected her forearms while a lasso was at her side. If Wally hadn't been so preoccupied with his grief, he would have enjoyed looking at her. To say the least, she was attractive and the fire in her blue eyes made her even more alluring. Even if she was covered in blood. She reminded him of someone, but his mind didn't seem to be working at the moment.

Wally bit his lip. He didn't know who she was or what she was, yet she knew his secret identity. Not cool. "Who are you?" Wally, still miserable, asked instead of his usual flirtation.

One of her eyebrows rose in surprised reply. "I'm Wonder Girl, and you're Wally West." Obviously, sarcasm did not become her.

Cautious, Wally, mentally slapping himself for not recognizing the blood Amazon though he remember her looking quite a bit younger, replied, "I'm Kid Flash."

Crossing her arms, Wonder Girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm Wonder Girl. I get it. Secret identities are important to you." Wonder Girl noted, "But what are you doing here? Thought you got yourself captured."

Although curious, Kid Flash, deciding not to answer was a safer option, looked away. It would end just the same as it did with Artemis; argue, yell, scream, and then get mad. He didn't have time for this. "What happened here?"

Shuddering slightly, the Amazon grimaced. "We lost that's what. First the Reach then the stupid villains came at us. Everything went wrong all at once. And now I'm trying to give my sisters a proper burial." Without another word, the Amazon lifted another armored body and threw it onto the great pyre that crackled with delight at the new source of fuel to burn.

Reality dawning upon him, Wally staggered backwards, tripping over an Amazon body. This had to be a dream. First the League, now the Amazons. This wasn't his world. This couldn't be real.

The Amazon went about her business, tossing bodies into the pyre and every once in a while saying something that sounded like a prayer. Wally just sat there trying to think, but his overwhelming grief swarmed over him like a horde of locust upon new crops. His friends were gone. Gone was as good as dead with supervillains. They would be tortured, maybe raped, and then killed. And they would be very lucky if it was in that order. And there was nothing he could do. He didn't have power. He didn't have the brains. He didn't have anything to help his friends.

"DAMN IT!" Frustrated, Kid Flash, without getting up, wrenched his goggles off and threw it against the wall, breaking his goggles. Wonder Girl just observed him for a moment before continuing with her work.

Wally wanted to cry, to scream, to yell. He wanted this all to be gone. He wanted to die right then and there. He was worthless. Without his friends, family, or the Justice League, Wally West **and** Kid Flash were both nothing. Hadn't they just won against the Reach and now this?! Why was he even born if there was nothing he could do? Why? Why...

"Get up," Annoyed, Wonder Girl lightly kicked him, knocking him over. Kid Flash looked at her in surprise, forgetting in his grief that she had been there this whole time. "By Hera, males are useless."

"You don't understand," Wally muttered. The ground was so soft. He felt that could just sleep and all of this would've been a simple dream.

Arms crossed, Wonder Girl glared at him, her eyes striking him dead. "'Understand'? You don't understand! I've lost my friends, my sisters, my family, and my home. So what? That doesn't stop me from living instead of lying on the ground all day waiting to die. Your friends must be worthless if you won't even try to avenge them."

Kid Flash didn't know what happened. One second he was on the comforting ground, the next he was raging mad. His friends weren't worthless! They were heroes! They were the best!

With an unintelligible growl, Wally, consumed by fury, quickly charged Wonder Girl, knocking her off her feet.

Trying not to hurt him too much, Wonder Girl, restraining her superhuman power, punched at the grief-crazed hero, but her fists seemed to have no effect even with her inhuman strength. She kicked and hit him, but he was unfazed, his body like steel. He was unyielding and unrelenting as he pinned her to the ground.

Wally pulled back to punch her across the face, but then stopped, feeling something restricting him and pulling him toward Wonder Girl.

"Bravo," Star Sapphire said, using her powers to restrain the two heroes in a form of a violet lasso while clapping. "I'd never expected the heroes to do our work for us."

Wally struggled to get free, but his lack of energy and food was making it an impossible task. While Wonder Girl was oddly placate as if she wanted to be captured, wanted to be humiliated by these supervillians. Where was that all bravado now?

"You're making this too easy," Star Sapphire gloated as she hovered towards them. Stopping inches away from Wally's face, she tipped his face upward with one delicate finger under his chin. "The bosses will want to see you." She was obviously surprised, but, for what reasons, Wally didn't know.

Still in rage, Wally uncharacteristically spat in her face in reply.

Outraged, Star Sapphire was about to raise her hand to slap him. Wally prepared himself, but the stinging blow never came. He looked to see that Sapphire had let her hand drop. For a split second, Wally saw fear in her eyes.

"Damn brats," Sapphire said instead of her retaliation. Annoyed, she touched the com to her ear. "Shade, Cheetah, I'm bringing some heroes in. Let's get out of here."

There must have been some sort of complain on the other side before Sapphire softly spoke, "I got something the bosses will want to see."

That must've ended the conversation for five minutes later Cheetah and Shade appeared on the scene. Both of them shared Star Sapphire's surprise look when they first saw Wally, but neither commented. Creating a floating platform with her powers while still restraining the heroes, Sapphire raised all of them and flew toward some unknown direction.

Wally stared as Paradise Island slowly faded from his view, becoming a speck in the distance.

Cheetah sat beside him, staring at the shrinking island as well. "I wish I had been there five years ago. Pay back for all the times Wonder Woman imprisoned me."

"'Five years ago'?" Wally asked, unsure of what Cheetah meant. Five years? What had happened to him?

Cheetah looked at him for a second as if he was crazy, but it was quickly was dashed by a look of triumph. "Yeah, five years ago we demolished the Amazons and their 'sacred' island. Just like how we pushed back the Green Lanterns and sent running back to their precious little planet."

"That's a lie!" Wonder Girl suddenly yelled angrily, "The Lanterns would never abandon us!"

Cheetah shrugged but then grinned. "Whatever you want to believe, but there is no one left to help you heroes. No one."

End

**Well hoped you guys enjoyed that and remember to keep up the support for Young Justice. This is just my take on what could happen to Wally. I also encourage you guys to make your own so that DC comics may use it and air it so we have our favorite speedster back! Remember Kid Flash may be dead in the show, but he is alive in our fanfics. Anyway this is preceptormyth101 signing off! Thanks for reading and R&R! **

**Side Note: For those who read my other fanfics such as Borderlands and Star Wars, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time but I've been hassled with all this work. I'm happy to say that Borderlands will be updated in the near future with definitely over 15pgs of content. Thanks for reading and your support! **


End file.
